During the first year of the grant, we set up methods for recording ana analysis of involuntary movements of tardive dyskinesia (t.d.), worked out the method of delivery of lecithin and started testing the therapeutic effects of lecithin in t.d. in a double blind placebo-controlled crossover study. Choline and acetylcholine levels in plasma and red blood cells were assayed in single-dose and steady-state kinetic experiments on lecithin and placebo. In the second year of this project, we will expand the number of subjects tested and explore the relation between plasma and red blood cell choline/acetylcholine, and the clinical variables.